


Elevator

by SirKris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Playing Games, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKris/pseuds/SirKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly wants to play a game with Sherlock. It involves a lot of self control and of course, an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Molly's shift had ended and Sherlock and her were waiting for the elevator when an idea popped into her head.

"Sherlock let's play a game."

He's eyes quirked up in interest. "Oh? And what do you have in mind?"

"Let's see who can get the other to kiss them before we reach the bottom floor."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at her. "We're only 3 floors up."

"Exactly," she grinned. "But if you're worried, the elevator is a bit slow so that might buy you time."

He scoffed. "Please, I'm certain I can unravel you by then." Molly laughed at his arrogance. "So," he asked expectantly, "what does the winner get?"

"Other than a good snog and a one over the other?"

Sherlock nodded, rather enthusiastically.

Molly pretended to think hard about it. "How about the loser must heed to one request, effective whenever the winner so chooses."

He grinned mischievously her. "Can it be anything?"

She shrugged. "Sure, so long as it doesn't make me break up with you."

"And what makes you think I won't break up with you because of your request?"

"Oh, so are we entertaining the possibility that you might actually lose?" she asked with exaggerated shock.

"Don't avoid the question."

She turned to look him dead in the eyes and said, "Then it would be your loss."

Sherlock stared at her for several before chuckled softly. "Yes it would, wouldn't it." Molly smiled brightly at his response.

"Alright," he clapped his hands enthusiastically. "So what are the rules?"

"We are to seduce the other one in any way possible—" she began.

"Yes obviously" Sherlock interrupted, rolling his eyes. The elevator chose that moment to open. "So shall we begin?" He was about to nudge her in when she shifted out of the way.

"Woah, I'm not finished," she made a mock-offended face.

He sighed and turned to face her again.

"We can seduce the other in any way possible, without talking or touching each other; clothes count too so don't get creative."

Sherlock gaped at her for so long that the elevator closed and left.

"But" he spluttered. "But that's impossible!"

"Oh, someone doesn't sound confident." It was so much fun teasing him. "You can forfeit if you want," she winked.

"Never," he said vehemently before pressing the elevator button.

"We both know I'll win this."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch" she teased.

They walked in together and stood on separate ends of the elevator. Sherlock pushed the level floor button and lingered on the closing the closing button. "Ready?"

Almost immediately, Sherlock turned on his shouldering look. You know, the kind where he looked like he was slowly stripping her down to nothing. He had changed so fast that Molly didn't have time to mentally prepare herself.

She could feel her cheeks already warm up from his attention and cursed her reaction. Sherlock seemed to have noticed for a devious smirk rose up to his lips as he moved a bit closer.

They were a foot apart now and he was still not breaking their eye contact but she wasn't going to give up yet. Okay, she thought. Two can play at this game.  
Molly looked down at the floor and slowly lifted her eyes to his with the biggest doe eyes she could produce. Her eyes lingered on his lips before meeting his blue-green eyes again. She bit the side of her lower lip playfully as her eyes traveled down slowly down his body.

Molly knew Sherlock couldn't hold back his hyperactive imagination and so made sure to express herself leaving a trail of kisses on his torso and stop just short of his waist line. She saw him shiver in expectation and looked up to see how he was faring. His pupils were blown out wide, and he seemed to be struggling not to touch her.

Molly was so sure he was going to give in then that she figured she might as well go for the final kill and stare past his waist when he suddenly slammed his right palm against the wall next to her face. The unexpected move broke her concentration when she realized they were mere inches apart.

If she thought his gaze was intense before she was dead wrong. She was so glad she ruled out talking for she didn't think she would survive what his eyes were saying just then: I will take you right here, propriety be damned.

They were both affected, that much was obvious as their chests rose and fell in shallow breaths. Sherlock had bent down so far that their lips were almost aligned. Oh how she desperately wanted to give in and just kiss those lovely bowed lips. She would have too if he hadn't breathed a chuckle to indicate his presumed triumph.

The prospect that he knew she was just about to give in was enough to give her a moment of clarity to pull off a last ditch effort. Molly took advantage of their close proximity and brought her lips as close as possible to his ear without touching before she blew a slow and steady breath onto his ear.

"Oh, hell" he whispered before he pulled her to meet his lips onto hers. She didn't hesitate to weave her hands into his hair. Her fingers slid down to the base of his neck as he made open-mouthed kisses down her neckline. When he got to the sensitive spot near her collarbone she let out a gasped and tightened her grip on his hair.

The groan he let out sent a shot of pleasure through her as he hiked her leg up to his waist so he could grind into her. Molly moaned the sensation and Sherlock took that chance to bring his lips back to hers and pushing his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. She loved how he tasted of coffee, a hint of cigarette and something uniquely Sherlock.

The hand that was resting against the wall was now exploring her sides and snaking up to brush the skin under her bra. Molly in turn wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

They were so entangled with each other that they didn't notice the elevator had long ago reached its destination, and that there was a rather embarrassed custodian trying to get their attention. The stranger's fifth cough was what finally alerted them to their uncomfortable audience.

The couple separated immediately and quickly walked out, mumbling apologies as they passed the elder man. They didn't look at each other until they were out of Barts before stopping to laugh at their audacious encounter. Molly couldn't bring herself to be ashamed about being caught, as she was still delirious from the high.

"So" she cleared her throat. "I think I uh, won that bet." She squinted up at him to see if he would deny it but was surprised to see a rather abashed face.

"Are—are you embarrassed that we got caught?" she asked incredulously.

"No," he mumbled. She peered closer to capture the next words.

"I'm somewhat appalled by the fact that we didn't even make it to the second floor before I lost."

Molly covered her mouth to muffled her laugh.

"Wow that short?" Sherlock looked like he was going to burn a hole in the ground.

"Oh come on," she cupped his face with her hands to make him face her. "Wouldn't you rather we finish what we started back at Baker Street?" His eyes glinted at that proposition.

It was absolutely remarkable how he could change so fast from embarrassment to utter delight. He placed his hands on her checks and gave her an enthusiastic kiss before tugging her forward to the streets to hail a cab.

Molly giggled when he happily shouted "Taxi!"

 


	2. Request

Sherlock yawned awake and stretched over to cuddle with his pathologist when he realized his bedside was empty. Frowning, he got up to squint at the clock on the wall.

6:00am.

He groaned back into the pillow. Why does she wake up so early? Sherlock considered not getting up when he heard her singing. Curiosity got the better of him and so dragged himself out to see why she was so happy.

He wrapped the bed sheet around himself as he walked into the dining room. She looked ready for work and was cheerfully stirring a cup of tea when she noticed his presence.

"Morning, Sherlock," she called out brightly as she turned around.

Sherlock suddenly remembered the moment she spoke. He hung his head down in dread.

"Ugh. The game."

She giggled at his reaction. "Oh Sherlock, have a little faith in me! It's nothing drastic, I promise," she winked. Molly pushed a plate of scones and a cup of tea.

He sat down warily and watched her dig out a long velvety case out of her pocket and placed it in front of him.

After eyeing it suspiciously, he opened it up to confirm what he already knew.

"You want me to wear these?"

Molly nodded with happy enthusiasm. He scoffed at her before scowling down at the frames.

"Can we reconsider the consequences of our game?"

"They're not consequences," she tutted before pulling her most serious face.

"Is this break-up material?"

He blinked at her sudden change in demeanor. "No, but—"

"And did you not lose the game fair and square?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then I will trust you to keep your word," she said simply and let herself break into a warm smile again.

Sherlock stared at her incredulously for several seconds before sighing in defeat.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. Molly couldn't help making a little hop at triumph.

"How long?" he asked as he picked up the glasses to try them on.

"Oh, not too long," She waved her hand dismissively. "Just until you grow your beard out."

His head snapped up to look at her in horror.

"A _beard_?!"

She doubled over at how scandalized he looked. Sherlock huffed as he waited for her to recover herself.

"Am I being punished for something?" he asked sourly.

"Of course not silly." Her eyes were shining in teary amusement. "I'm just curious to see what you look like that's all."

He put the glasses back down immediately and folded his arms in defiance. "I'm not growing out a beard."

"All right." Molly folded her arms as well. "Then you can wear the glasses indefinitely." Sherlock took one look at her and he realized she was serious about it.

"But I look so uncouth with facial hair!" he whined.

She leaned down to kiss his forehead, looking at him endearingly and said, "Let me be the judge of that."

Molly laughed again when Sherlock mumbled incoherently complaints under his breath and grabbed a scone to stuff into his mouth.

"I've got a shift this morning at the lab." She was walking towards the fireplace by the door to pick up her shoes.

"You're to wear them at all times" she explained as she slipped into her flats. "Unless you're sleeping or examining slides or something reasonable like that."

Sherlock chewed thoughtfully as he listened to her. He was already thinking up ways to avoid it. She must have sensed what he was trying to do for she whirled around to face him.

"Don't try to get out of this," Molly warned. "If you so much as try to undermine my request in any way, I swear I _will_ get creative." She grinned when he swallowed nervously and hugged the bed sheet closer to himself. Satisfied that he was going to cooperate, Molly finally turned away to leave.

"I'll tell you when your beard is sufficiently long enough. You should start growing it out today. Bye!" she added before closing the door behind her.

Sherlock sipped his tea as he glowered at the offensive case on the table. To be honest, he could tolerate wearing glasses.

_But a beard?_

Sherlock shook his head before smiling into his cup.

"Only for Molly."


End file.
